Harry Potter crossover Naruto The unknown Uchiha
by sue1982
Summary: After finding out about the light side and Dumbledore betrayal Harry turn his back on the Wizarding world and leave for the Elemental countries in search of his remaining family,together with his new friend's Harry discover no matter how far you run your past will allways catch up with you,can he Protect his new cousin's from Death eater's and Dumbledore'a manipulations?.
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto .

Disclaimer this chapter contain mentioning of raped if you can not deal with this type of stories I suguest for you to not read you have been WARNED!.

In this story Sirius,Haku and Zabusa are alive!.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha.

* * *

17 year old Harry Potter was pissed,He was pissed at his so called friend's for spying on him for Dumbledore,He was pissed at Dumbledore for Stealing from him ,He pissed at Mrs Weasley for signing a Marriage contract for him and Ginny,He was pissed at Dumbedore for destroying his life and for letting Sirius rot in Azkaban when he knew that Sirius was innocent,He was pissed at Dumbledore for sealing his parent's will and illegally set himself as Harry's guardian,all in all Harry was pissed at the Wizarding world in General so he decided to let them rot.

''They can go to hell for all I care!They are nothing than a bunch of backwater bigoted prejudice bastard's so why the fuck should I risk my life for this bastard! '' Harry yelled. He didn't care if the Dursley's heard him in the last few month's Harry let his Slytherin side take control and he showed Vernon and Petunia Dursley why it's not such a good idea to pissed Harry potter.

* * *

_FLASH BACK._

_Harry just got back home from his shopping spree,He evaded Dumbledore's lap dog's and when to Gringrott't after he made sure that no one other than him could access his vault's Harry when to Knockturn Alley __and bought himself a whole new wardrobe,He also when to a Wandshop and asks the Wandmaker to take the Ministry under age tracking spell of his wand,What made him even more pissed off was when he found out that the ministry tracking spell usually is taken of the wand when the Wizard or Witch turn 17 he had turned 17 a few week's ago and he still had the tracking spell on.A very Slytherin looking harry walked in shocking the Dursley's Harry saw Vernon face turned red from rage he inmediatly put up a silencing charm up;_

_''WERE DID YOU GET MONEY TO BUY NEW CLOTHES!''_

_'' And pray tell me why the fuck should I tell you? ''Harry said with narrowed eyes._

_''HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOU FREAK! AFTER EVERYTHING ME AND PET DID FOR YOU! HOW DARE TALK BACK TO ME ! ''Vernon yells trying to hid Harry but he was stopped in his track by a wand pointing at his face and very angry emerald Green eyes glaring back at him._

_''Everything you and Aunt Pentunia did for me?! Don't make me laugh! YOU MEAN MAKING ME COOK AND DO ALL THE THING'S THAT AUNT PETUNIA SHOULD BE DOING!,YOU MEAN FORCING ME TO WEAR DUDLEY'S UGLY CAST OFF CLOTHES WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN RECEIVING 2500 POUND'S EVERY MONTH FOR MY EXPENCES! 2500 POUND'S THAT YOU NEVER USED FOR ME!'' Harry yelled he smirk at Vernon with an evil glind in his eyes before he added. _

_'' I won't take your bullshit anymore! You will treat me like a human being! Not like your personal slave!'' Harry pointed his wand closer to Vernon's face whoes eyes almost bulge out of his Stuttering he said;_

_'' Y,YOUR NOT A,ALOUD TO USE MAGIC OUTSIDE THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF YOUR'S THAT HEADMASTER OF YOUR'S SAID SO!''_

_'' Really? I bet he didn't tell you that at 17 I am Consider an adult in the Wizarding world and that ad 17 the spell on my wand to track underage magic is officially taken of my wand wich I did today '' Harry said with an manniatical grin on his face wich made Vernon whispered in fear after he stopped grining like a maniac he added'' Dear uncle Vernon let me show you why the cruciatus curse is known as an unforgivable without thinking twice Harry yelled;_

_'' Crucio ''_

_Vernon Dursley felt down twitching and screaming from the pain while Harry was cackling like a maniac Petunia throw herself at Harry's feet._

_'' PLEASE HARRY I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP! '' She cried out hopping her screaming would make her Nephew stop, but her hopes were crushed when Harry look down at her with a sneer on his face saying;_

_'' And all those times that I begged for help when that fat bastard was Beating me? ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN I BEGGED FOR THAT BASTARD TO STOP WHEN HE WAS RAPING ME! YOU DID NOTHING! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING!'' Harry yelled at her tear's were flowing down his cheek._

_'' I AM SORRY! OH I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE STOPPED IT PLEASE! ''Petunia begged._

_With a flip of his wrist Harry lifted the curse from Vernon whipping the tear's from his cheek's away he sneered at Petunia saying;_

_'' This is how thing's are going to be! From now on you will do your own fucking chores! The only thing I will be doing is cooking because you suck at cooking and that fat Arse you called a son will start doing a few chores around here! God knows he need the exercise!'' Harry said Sneering ad Dudley,Who was cowering in the corner '' I will be staying here a few more month's before I leave thank god I won't be dealing with you people anymore'' With that said Harry lifted the silencing spell and when to his room._

_END OF FLASH BACK._

* * *

Harry was currently sitting in his room that he decorated the way he wanted he was reading a few Jutsu scrolls that he found a year ago in the attic, Turned out that his Maternal Great Grandmother was from the elemental countries she was the last Princess of the Yuki Clan after an argument with her Clan she left the Elemental countries for the outside world she then married into the Evan's line's sadly she never pasted down her ninja way's but that all change when Her Great Grand Son Awaken their Bloodline when he accidenly turn the water in the bathroom into Ice.

Much to Harry's surprise, he found out that he is also an Uchiha, He stumbles upon his Great Grandfather's Portrait deep in the Potter's vault's. The mad Shinobi was shocked that his descendants didn't past down his ninja teaching's to the next generation and decided to make Harry his apprentice when Harry told him about the scrolls he found the portrait when crazy and decided to teach Harry how to use the scrolls from the Yuki Clan but first Harry needed to learn Japanese which he did and now a Year and half later Harry was almost fluent in the language.

Harry also found a friend in Draco to keep the light in the Dark Harry and Draco pretended to still hate each other, The one who also made amen's with Harry was Severus Snape, He surprised Harry one day during a detention asking Harry for his forgiveness which Harry did since the man has been saving his life since first year.

After telling his new friend's about his plans to leave the 2 of them decided to leave with Harry and started to learn Japanese Sirius also decided to leave with Harry much to Harry's surprise.

Harry turned out be great in the Ninja art's his friend's were all proficient in martial Art's, Severus learned Martial Art's when he was young and he taught Draco, since he wanted his Godson to know how to defend himself without a wand.

Draco also found out that his family were descendants of the Kaguya Clan he found out when the crazy Portrait of Harry's Great GrandFather Saw Draco for the first time The Portrait when crazy telling Draco all about his Clan,So Draco when to explore the Basement of the Malfoy Manor for anything about the Kaguya Clan that is when he stumbles upon one of his ancestors Trunk and with Inttruction's from a family Portrait Draco learned how to awaken his family bloodline together with Harry and his family Portrait He learned how to control his family bloodline,And much to Harry's Great Grandfather Portrait delight Harry activated his sharingan when He and Draco were atacked in the forbidden forest.

Today was the day they would leave Britain forever. It hurt Draco to have to leave his mother behind, But he knew that even if she didn't show it, She was a radical supporter of the Light side and couldn't risk Dumbledore to find out about their plan He pact the last of his thing's including the Portrait of his ancestor who insisted to go with him afther a few minute he was done he took one more look at his family home before he Apparatedto his Godfather's home Sirius was all ready there together with Severus.

In the meantime, Harry sneaked into the Dursley's room and hit them both with a body bind curse with an evil smile on his face he said;

'I know that you both can hear me'' he when closer to the bed and almost whispering into their ear's he continue saying.

''I am going to enjoy watching you 3 burn! I am going to make you pay for everything that you did to me! Am going to stand outside of Private Drive watching you all burn until nothing is left of you! Do you know what is the beauty of this spell? The beauty of this spell is that even if you are frozen up you can still feel everything that is happening to you! Meaning that you bastard's will feel every flame that touch your body and I will be outside laughing my head off While you monster's will burn until nothing is left! Have a nice trip to hell! ''

Cackling like a maniac Harry Apparated outside of private Drive after few minutes he said the incantation for the Fiendfyre spell and send the devil's flame flying into Number 4 Private Drive in a matter of few minute number 4 Private Drive was a burning infierno that attracted the attention of the whole Neighborhood standing on the hill Harry watch as Number 4 Private Drive burned to the ground With a smirk on his face Harry took on last look at his childhood prison after watching He Apparated too Severus Snape house.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying.I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; Leaving.

* * *

Harry,Sirius, Severus and Draco were ready to leave Severus manage to get his hand's on an In Legal Portkey that will take them to Japan Harry groaned when he saw the Portkey;

'' I hate Portkey's and I hate flow why can't Wizard's not invent a better way of transportation? '' Harry said glaring at the Portkey in Severus hand's.

'' Only you would have a problem with a Portkey '' Draco said smirking ad Harry who sent a glare his way.

'' It's in the family James used to have the same problem with Flow and Portkey's '' Sirius said chuckling at his Godson predicament.

'' Stop complaining we need to go before the old fool notice Youre gone from Private Drive '' Severus said with a sneer on his face.

'' I am sure by now he must have been informed by that bitch of Arabella Figg '' Harry said sneering.

Little did Harry knew how right he was.

* * *

Standing in front of what used to be Private Drive was Albus Dumbledore with the whole Order of the Phoenix together with Amelia Bones and her Auror's and the Obliviator's who were doing their Job by Obliviating the whole neighborhood next to Albus stood a shocked Minerva Mcgonagall who was being held by a crying Molly Weasley.

''How could this happen?! A very mad Nymphadora Tonks asks ''He was supposed to be safe here!'' She yelled gaining Mad-Eye Moody's attention.

'' It looked like they used Fiendfyre to torch the place we have Manage to get out of the debris 3 body's there is no sign of Potter '' Mad-Eye said with a serious voice.

'' Really? Than that mean's that Harry manage to survive?'' Molly Weasley asks with her voice full of hope.

'' He is fine, '' Mad-Eye said with a scowl on his face before he added '' From the Magic Signature we mannage to catch it look's like it was Potter himself that cast the Fiendfyre''

''Impossible Harry would never do something like that!'' Molly Weasley screeched like a banshee.

'' This'' George out of Nowhere shocking those present.

''Shows'' Fred said.

''How '' George said.

''Little ''Fred said.

You people'' George said

''Actually knew Harry '' The Twin's said fishing their sentence together.

'' What do you guys want to say With that?'' Mad-eye Moody said narrowing his eyes at the Twins.

'' We all knew how much Harry hated his family Specially his uncle'' George said with a serious voice.

'' In fact the whole school knew about it Specially the Gryffindor's''Fred said looking at the Order member with hate in their eyes.

'' We told you mom! That his family had put bar's in front of his window's but you didn't believe us!''George yelled at his Mother who had the decency to look ashamed.

''You Didn't listen to us! And don't think we don't know about that deal you made with Dumbles,Oh by the way Harry know's! He heard you and Ginny and the old fool talking about it and knowing Harry like we do,I am 100% sure that he took care of that piece of paper you signed without Dad's Permittion as the head of the family'' Fred said sneering at his mother.

'' What paper? What are you guy's talking about?'' Arthur Weasley asks with narrowed eyes.

''Oh Nothing,Nothing mayor only a Marriage contract that mother sign for Ginny together with that old man over there'' George said with an evil glind in his eyes.

'' WHAT! What Marriage Contract!'' Arthur Weally yelled He turn on his wife with his eyes blazing with fury '' Who do you think you are to sign something like that without my approval!'' Arthus Wealsey roared.

'' It was for the good of the Weasley Family! And I can sign something like that since I am your wife!'' She yelled.

''No! That is not true just because your my wife that don't give you the rights! Since I am the Lord of this Family! That Contract is null and avoided so must it be!'' Arthur yelled as soon he said those word a bright light shootout of his wand making Molly Wealsey screeched in fury Arthur turn looking ad with George asking;

''Who was the person that they made that Inllegal Marriage Contract?''

'' Harry Potter''Fred said those present gasps Amelia Bones narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore while Fred and George smirked Fred winked at his brother before he said to Amelia.

''You would like to know that the old fool Inlegally set himself as Harry's Guardian ignoring the Potter's will! Don't bother trying to find Harry, He all ready left Britain you would like to visit the Goblin's as they found interesting thing's that the old fool has been doing with Harry's money It was nice helping Harry out,But it's time for me and George to bounce see Ya!'' Fred said,George came closer to his brother and together they apparated away to Prince manor leaving a fuming Dumbledore and Molly Weasley behind.

* * *

Meanwhile ad Prince Manor Draco was pacing up and down in the living room;

''If those 2 don't come in a few more minutes were leaving them behind!'' Draco yelled.

'' Calm down Dragon they be here soon!''Severus said smiling ad his impatient Godson.

No Soon he said those word's 2 pop's were heard in the Parlor 2 Red haired Twin's walked in the living room smirking.

''How did it go?''Harry asks walking up to the Twins.

''It when'' Fred said.

''Just like'' George said.

''You said'' they finished together.

''Mother when ballistic when we told father what she did'' George said smirking.

''You should have seen dad for the first time in our lives we have seen our father showing the Weasley temper It was brilliant'' Fred said laughing.

''Well ad least he showed us he is not a coward like we thought he was '' Severus said sneering he always was ashamed of how Arthur aloud Molly to order him around like a lost puppy.

''Yeah the old fool was pissed and Professor Mc Gonagall was furious! She was yelling ad the old fool like he was a small child and the man just stood there without saying a peep I seriously think those 2 are dating'' George said snickering.

''Euu that a mental image I didn't need ''Draco said with a look of disgust on his face.

'' You are not the only one who think that, A lot of people think those 2 have something going''Sirius said he remember hearing his parent's talking about it in one of their family meeting's.

''Seriously stop with all this chit chat we need to leave guys'' Severus said gaining the attention of the other's.

'' Yeah Sevy is right gather around'' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' Are you guys Ready?''Severus asks.

''Yes we are!'' The other 5 Replied they all touched the Portkey leaving the Prince Manor for ever.

Harry and company show up outside a desolated cave that was right across the sea he took his Trunk out of his pocket, he cast a spell to enlarge his trunk, he took out his Great Grand Father's Potrait out he put it on the ground in front of him he elanlarge the portrait the mad Shinobi smiled when he saw the face of his descendant;

'' How have you been Harry?'' he ask looking at the people surrounding his Grandson his eyes widen when he saw the Twin's.

'' I have been good Granddad and you?'' Harry asks smiling at His Great Grand Father's Potrait.

'' Ass good as a portrait can be child now tell me who are those 2 red head with you? '' The Potrait ask eying the Twin's with scrutinize curiosity.

''Ooh This 2 Are the Weasley twin's also known as the Terror Twin's they are Prankster's '' Harry said smiling.

The Pottrait burst out laughing '' No this 2 Are Uzumaki's alright only the Uzumaki's have hair like their's '' The portrait said smiling at the Twin's.

'' Uzumaki's?'' Harry asks, looking at the Twin's who smirked saying;

''We know we found a Portrait in the Weasley Vault when Father send us to get a few gallon's for our trip to Egypt our ancestor have been teaching us everything she know from sealing to Martial Art's to Etiquette she also thought us Japanese'' George said.

'' How did you guys manage to hide it from the Banshee of your mother?'' Draco asks with a surprised look on his face.

'' We hid it in our store do you guys want to meet her?''Fred said taking out the Portrait out of his Trunk'.

'' Yes Énlarge it'' Harry order.

'' Engorgio'' Fred whisper and soon before them was a huge Portrait of a very beautiful red head woman she had waist lenght flaming Red hair that fall around her like a Waterfal her emerald Green eyes were shining with mird and mischief she look at the male's in front of her and she could eazyly recognize 2 of them to be her family member's or at least her Decendants.

Severus and Sirius both sucked a breath when they saw the woman in the Portrait;

'' Oh Merlin she looks just like Lily'' Severus said, looking at the Portrait with sadness in his eyes.

'''Who is this Lily you are talking about'' The woman voice boomed through the cave.

'' Lily was my mother, She died when I was 15 month's old'' Harry said gaining the Potrait attention she narrowed her eyes ad Harry with a sneer she said;

'' You're an Uchiha!'' she spat the name like it was a curse.

'' Yes I am,I am also a Yuki and It is possible that there could be Uzumaki blood running trough my vain's since my mother resemble you so much'' Harry said showing the Portrait the weading Portrait from his Parent's the Woman in the Portrait took one look at Lily before she said;

'' She is an Uzumaki alright there is no denying it that red hair is typical Uzimaki hair welcome to the family brat '' The woman said smirking.

''Why do you hate the Uchiha's so much?'' Harry asks the Woman.

'' I Hate those red eye bastard's because they go around stealing other people hard earned work!And I HATE THIEF!'she screeched when she was done she narrowed her eyes ad Harry asking;

'' Why do you ask?''

'' I am asking because my Great Grand Father is an Uchiha'' Harry said with a Serious voice.

'' Who was your Great Grandfather?'' The Woman asks with narrowed eyes.

'' That would be me! Never in a million years would I thought that you would leave the Clan Sayuki '' Harry's Great GrandFather said shocking the red head woman who's eyes when wide.

'' Is that you Asuro?'Oh Kamisama! You were the most loyal Uchiha that I know! Why did you leave? What happen?She asks with a concern voice.

'' Madara Happen! I try to warn those fool's from the Uchiha Council that the man was up to something but they ignore my warning! And look what Happen he attacked Hashirama Seju!'' Asuro Yelled.

'' WHAT! '' Sayuki yelled '' How could they be so stupid! It's a good thing you left!''

''I know! But tell why did you leave? You love the Clan so much!'' Asuro said smiling.

'' I didn't want Mito to Married that man! I saw the Seju for what they were! A bunch of Parasite's! They only approached our Clan because they needed our connections! But my Parent's were blinded by the so called friendship they had with the Seju I tried to convince my Parent's that it was a bad idea to give the Seju so much influence in our Clan but they didn't want to listen and in the end they ended up marrying Mito of to Hashirama so me and a few other's decided to leave we knew that the Seju Clan would be the downfall of the Uzumaki's''

Little did Sayuki knew how right she was.

'' That is Politic's you approach those that can help you gain power '' Draco said with a serious voice.

'' Is that you talking? Or your father Dragon? '' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

'' No those are Lucius teaching's but in a way he is right'' Draco said.

'' Lucius is a screw politician that is how he manage to stay in the government for so long '' Sirius said with narrowed eyes.

'' Your a Kaguya!'' Sayuki said after she was done scrutinizing Draco.

'' Yes I am Madam'' Draco said bowing to Sayuki.

'' You have a group of interesting friend's young man'' Sayuki said smiling ad Harry.

'' Yes I have! Every one of them Are precious to me''

'' That's good to hear, Now Harry why did you want to talk to me?'' Asuro asks.

'' Is this the cave Grandad?'' Harry ask showing the Portrait the cave.

''Yes it is You can see the Protection seal's that I put on the walls of the cave'' Asuro said.

They all look around the cave and indeed there were a lot of seal's covering the walls of the cave.

''How are we going to open the portal?'' Harry asks looking at the protection seal's.

'' Just say this word's and touch that wall over there,But you guys need to touch the wall at the same time'' The portrait said.

A hissing sound coming from around Harry's neck Interupt Harry from saying something.

''_ The air in this cave smell weird'' Salazar said, _Salazar is a baby Basilisk that Harry found in the chamber of secret when he was exploring the chamber, He came upon the Basilisk egg deep in the mouth of the statue of Salasar Slytherin that is why Harry decided to call the baby Basilisk Salasar.

''_ I know I notice it too the air is dense in this cave than it is outside the cave I think something is disturbing the air flow in the cave''_

'' I am sorry to Interrupt your chit chat with your snake,But those of us who don't understand snake Language would like to know what you guys are talking about''Draco said smirking.

''Yeah we'' George said.

''Don't like to'' Fred said

''Be kept'' George said.

''In the dark '' They both aid together.

''Seriously the twin talk is getting annoying I know you guys did it to annoy your family,But please around us you don't need to'' Harry said smiling at the twin's.

''Okay fine! We will stop doing it only because you ask us!'' Fred said.

''Me and Salazar notice that the air in his cave is more dense than outside something is disturbing the air flow in this cave''Harry said looking at the wall in front of him with weird carvings on it.

''We notice too''Sirius said looking at the wall with narrowed eyes.

'' Seriously We need to go Harry give me the spell''Severus said walking up to Harry who give him the spell.

Harry and the twin's put the portrait's back in their trunk they shrunk their trunk's and put them in their pocket's they all put their hand's on the wall with the weird carving's Severus said the incantation and with a flash of bright light they disappear from the Wizarding world.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha;A New Begging.

* * *

Harry and the other's landed hard on the ground of a cave.

Harry groaned;

''Did someone catch the number of that Hyphogriff that ran me over?'' Harry ask standing up.

''What Hyphogriff? I think that was a fucking Bulldozer''Draco said standing up next to Harry.

''I think I broke something'' Fred said.

''Let me see'' Sirius said, walking up to Fred examining Fred wrist.

'' It's not broken It's just a little bit swollen, but other than that, your wrist is okay try not to do a lot with that hand for a few days' Sirius said.

Harry pulled out his Great Grand Father's Portrait he enlarged it He smiled at his ancestor before asking';

'' Did we land in the right cave?''

'' Yes you did.'' The mad Shinobi said looking at His Great Grand Son.

'' What are guys going to do now?'' Asks the Portrait of Sayuki who George pulled out of the trunk and sat it down next to Harry's Great Grand Father's Portrait.

''Well I want to room the Elemental country's for a bit get to know the place before we settle down in Uziogakure''Harry said.

'''I suggest that you and Draco disguise yourself as Girls you guys look femine enough to pass as girls ''

''Why Draco Asks.

''People tend to look suspiciously at a large group of man together'' Sayuki said with a serious look on her face.

''We can disguise our self's as a merchant's caravan this way we can get a free pass into the Ninja town's without problem'' Draco said.

''That's not a bad idea Dragon In fact, it's a great idea! Severus can sale potion's,Sirius can sale weapon's the twin's can sale their Pranking product's you can offer people help with Politic's issues while I can sale food I am a great cook'' Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' Then it's settled, let's go find a town'' Severus said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile the order of the Phoenix was in chaos.

''SILENCE EVERYONE SILENCE!'' Dombledore yelled ''Alistor what did you find out?''

''Well its official the Brat is gone! He cleaned out his Gringrott's vault's there is nothing left!'' Mad-Eye Moody said with a serious voice.

''WHAT!'' Molly Weasley screeched.

''Sad that there won't be anymore gold for you to steal Molly? ''Nymphadora Tonk's said sneering ad Molly.

'' ENOUGH! Nymphadora cut it out Molly sit down NOW!'' Albus Dumbledore said Glaring at both women.''What else did you find out? Alistor'' Dumbledore asks.

''Well, I find out That both Sirius, Severus and young Draco Malfoy are missing so I assume they left with Potter and Remus is gone too'' Mad-Eye Moody said with a serious voice.

'' What! Malfoy hates Harry why the hell would he leave with Harry!'' Ron yelled.

'' Well its looks like both Harry and Draco were pretending to hate each other'' Hermione said with a frown on her face.

''We need to find Harry he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort'' Molly said.

''Don't worry Molly we will find him'' Dumbledore said with a serious voice.

''It looks like the twin's are gone too '' Arthur said with a concerned voice.'' Why did they leave like that? I don't understand!''

'' Those 2 must have known what Potter was planing ''Hestia Jones said with a sneer on her face.

'' Well, no matter where Potter ran off to we will find him! Kingsley I want you to keep me inform about the case, Amelia made against me! And also I want you to keep me informed about the search they are doing for Harry!'' Dumbledore said looking at Kingsley who nodded his head.

''This meeting is over'' Dumbledore said, walking out of.

* * *

6 Month's flew by Harry and his friends a just well in the Elemental country's.

The Uzumaki Caravan became really famous among the Hidden Villages their six men Caravan was soon jointed by 8 more Merchant's who happen to be retired Ninja's who decided to settle down and make a better life for them self.

Currently they were going to Nami no Kuni,Harry,Fred and George were exited to go too Nami no Kuni because they knew that those land's used to be where Uziogakure used to be and they were going to reclaim those land's so they can rebuild Uziogakure.

Harry smiled '' I am curious to see what has become of the homeland''

''Me too, I can wait'' Fred said, bouncing next to Harry.

'' You guys need to remember that It won't be like Sayuki told us ''Severus said with a serious look on his face.

'' Yeah, I don't want you guys to make false hopes ''Sirius said he knew how exited Harry, Fred and George were when they heard that they were going to name no Kuni.

''Don't worry, We know that Uzio doesn't exist Anymore I just want to know what happen to our ancestor's Land's'' Harry said looking at Sirius.

'' Let's go we are almost there!'' George yelled making everyone laugh.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying.I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; Land Of Waves And Meeting Team 7!

* * *

Harry and The Caravan walked slowly and cautiously into the Land of Waves After they unloaded their stuff from the cargo boat they hired.

They were shocked to see the state the country was in.

Filthy children were running through the street the adult's weren't looking any better than the children Harry couldn't take it anymore and asks what all of them were wondering;

'' What the hell happened here!''

''Gato Happen Miss'' He looked Harry up and down before he added. ''I can see that you are not from this part's so I am going to tell you, Watch out for the bandit's they may try to attack you seeing how expensive you are dressed '' The men said eying Harry's Silked Kimono.

Harry was wearing a light Green Kimono with red little flowers pattern on it, He had beautiful flaming red Hair that reached his mid waist, Harry discovered that he was a Metamorphmagus so he decided to turn his hair Flaming red like his mother Sirius and Severus were surprised ad how much Harry looked like Lily as a girl.

''Who the hell is Gato?!'' Draco asks.

'The men's eyes when wide when he saw Draco.

Draco had let his hair grown this 6 month's now he was sporting a beuatiful long white blond hair that reached his mid waist. He was wearing a red Kimono with White flower pattern on them that made his pale skin really stand out.

'The men blink at the beautiful Girls in front of him before he answered Draco;

''Gato took over the country,Since then we have been suffering at his hand's,He takes all our money and food, His bandit's attacked and rape our women and little girl's, We are desperate we don't know what to do anymore ''The old men said with an almost hysterical voice.

''But why isn't you're Daimyo helping you?! This Are his land's too! '' Asks Makoto who used to be a Kunoichi from the land of Snow,Who decided to sale Silk Fabric for Kimono's.

'' The daimyo of Nami No Kuni is being bribed by Gato'' The old men said with a furious look on his face.

'' Cissa remembers the man off the boat warn us about this Gato?! We need to find a solution for this! I leave the Daimyo to you Cissa ''Harry said, smirking at Draco, Who smiled with an evil glint in his eyes.

''Don't worry Haru that Daimyo will rue the day he pissed of a Kaguya ''Draco said Cackling madly.

''MM sure Cissa whatever you say'' Harry said, eying Draco with wary eyes. Before he added.''Sirius take, The twin's with you I want you guys to find everything! You can about this Gato!''

''Don't worry Haru we will take care of this Gato'' Sirius said with a mischievous glind in his eyes.

'' Yeah! This land's are our land's that bastard won't get away with this!'' Fred said smirking.

'' Fred is right '' George said smirking.

'''But the most important thing right now! Is that we've people to feed '' Harry said grinning.

They started to set up their stand which started to attract a lot of people.

Meanwhile a little girl was running all the way across town to where a humble looking house was she started to bang on the door with all his might while yelling,

'' Ms Tsunami! Ms Tsunami! Open up I got new's! Good new's!''

'' What is It Akira-Chan? Why are you yelling like that what is going on?!'' Tsunami Asks the Little girl with a concerned look on her face.

'' A Caravan just arrived in town! They are setting up their stand's right now! Everybody is ad the town square'' The little girl said smiling. It has been a long time since true merchant came to town.

'' A Caravan you say? That's impossible!Gato blocked all the routes from Sea to the main Island,There is no way they could have gotten into Wave without Gato notice them!''Tazuna said with a serious voice.

''Well, they did! They are true merchant! The girl's in the group their Kimono look's really expensive! They are really beautiful and the more exited thing about them is that th Caravan got the crest off the Uzumaki's on them!''Akira-chan said smiling.

At this Kakashi's eyes when wide before they darted to Naruto's who was looking ad Akira with wide eyes.

''Uzumaki's? Are you sure Akira-Chan?''Tsunami asks. She was young, But she remembers how her Grandmother used to talk about the Uzumaki's and their clan and saying that she was the last Uzumaki in Wave.

'' I am sure! I saw the crest myself and the leader of the Caravan got flamed red hair just like the Uzumaki's used to have! Everyone is saying that the Uzimaki's are back in Wave! You've got to come and see Ms Tsunami''Akira-Chan said smiling.

'' Let's Go! Kakashi Sensei, Let's go! '' Naruto said with a cracking voice.''I want to see them! I want to see if they are part of my mother's clan!'' Naruto said with wide Hokage told Naruto who his mother was after Naruto had pestered him for information about his parent's.

'' What Clan Dobe! You don't have a Clan your an orphan'' Sasuke said sneering at Naruto.

''Stop being an idiot Baka!''Sakura Yelled trying to hid Naruto only to be stoped by Kakashi who was looking ad Sasuke with furious eyes.

'' First of all, Sasuke for your information Naruto does belong to a Clan his mother was the only survivor's of the Uzumaki Clan, second she used to be one of the most feared Kunoichis that came out of Konoha you may have heard of her,She was known as the red Heded Bloody Habanero Kushina Uzumaki'' Kakashi said smirking when he saw Sauske's eyes when wide in recognition while Naruto's eyes glowed with pride when he saw Sausuke's and Sakura's Jaw dropped. Kakashi turned glaring ad Sakira saying;

''And Sakura stop attacking your team mate for know reason if you want to hit something,Go hit a tree''

''Ne, Ne Sensei let's go!'' Naruto said tugging ad Kakashi's sleeves.

'' Eazy there Naruto'' Kakashi said, smiling ad Naruto's antics he turned to look ad Tsunami asking;

'' Are you going?!'' Ms Tsunami?''

''We will all go, Let's go Inari-Kun''Tsunami said, dragging her son behind her with Tazuna following her.

Walking to square Naruto turned to look ad Kakashi asking;

'' Do you think they are True Uzumaki's Sensei?''

''There is a possibility, But Naruto don't get your hopes up I don't want you to get hurt if they turned out not be real Uzumaki's''Kakashi said with a serious voice. He didn't want to see his student hurt.

''I won't Sensei I just hope they are! It would be nice having some relatives'! So I won't be alone anymore'' Naruto said with shining blue eyes that made Kakashi winsted,He knew how much Naruto wished to have a family.

''Look, there they are!''Akira-Chan said, bouncing next to Inari who was shooting her murderous glares.

Tsunami marveled at the site In front of her.

Right in front of her was the largest Caravan that ever came to where stand's of every color imaginable! From Kimono's to Food.

And what amazed her the most was that the people of the Caravan were giving the good's for free! The stand of food was the one most visit with the people, She was smiling looking at the happy faces of the people of Wave that is when her eye caught it.

There at the food stand was one of the most beautiful Uzumaki girl's she had ever seen in her entire live!The girl had flaming red hair that reached her mid waist and her eyes were the greenest eyes she had ever seen! This was all what it took to confirm it.

The girl was an Uzumaki! A true Uzumaki for only the main line of Uzumaki's had emerald eyes like those.

Kakashi took a look ad what could have caught TSunami's attention his eyes when wide when he saw the girl, The girl looked exactly like Kushina he was so in shock that he could not help whispering out loud;

'' Kamisama! She look's just like Kushina!''

''Are you okay Sensei?'' Sakura asks with a concerned look on her face.

'' She look's like my Okasan?'' Naruto asks, looking at the girl with hopeful eyes.

''Yes She does Naruto, If I didn't know that your mother was Death! I would have thought that she was your mother, She could pass as your mother's twin sister ''Kakashi said, looking at the Girl who was serving people food.

Then his eyes caught the other girl next to the Red headed Girl and his eyes when wide.

''That girl is a Kaguya! I thought that the whole Clan was destroyed!'' Kakakshi exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes followed Kakashi's gaze and his eyes when wide when he saw the beautiful white headed girl next to the red headed girl. He had heard of the mighty war monger's Kaguya Clan who were destroyed in Kiri ad the beginning of the bloody mist massacre. Even the Uchiha's were afraid of them and that is saying something there are not a lot of Clan's out there who could scare the Mighty Uchiha's.

''Let's go I want to know if they are real Uzumaki's'' Naruto said dragging Kakashi with him.

'' And I want to know if that girl is a real Kaguya'' Sasuke said following Naruto.

Sasuke-Kun wait for me!''Sakura yelled, running after her crush.

Harry was serving food when an energetic blond came up to him asking;

'' ARE YOU A TRUE UZUMAKI?''

''Harry smile ad the boy in front of him saying;

''Yes I am! Why do you ask?'' Harry asks the boy who was bouncing up and down in front of him.

'' I wanted to know because I am also an Uzumaki my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you lady'' Naruto said grinning ad Harry who smiled at the energetic blond.

''And my name is Haru Uzumaki nice to meet you to Naruto-Kun Harry said, smiling at the boy who smiles back at her.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto

In this story Sirius,Haku and Zabusa are alive!.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; Kooking for Wave !.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but smile at the innocent hyperactive blond, The boy remind him so much how he used to be that it hurt's ''_ he remind me so_ much_ of the naive and innocent first year boy who walked into Hogwart's with a ashy smile on his face, the naivity and_ innocent_ those bastard's stole from me!'' _Harry snarled in his head he was snaped out of his thought's by Kakashi who with narrowed eyes asks;

'' Miss are you okay?''

'''Oh sorry I am fine Thank you for asking'' Harry said bowing down to Kakashi.

Harry turned back his attention to Naruto asking;

'' What do you like to eat Naruto-Kun?''

''RAMEN! Naruto yelled with smile on his face Harry burst out laughing;

''It must be an Uzumaki thing to be totally addicted to those noedels''

''You like Ramen too?'' Naruto ask with big curious eyes.

''We all like Ramen! '' A voice behind Harry said making Naruto Jump.

''Yeah its the best food ever'' another identical voice said standing next to Harry.

Naruto's eyes when wide '' You guys are Twin's '' Yelled pointing his finger at the Twin's.

''Yeah we are the Uzumaki Twin's We are Haru-Chan Cousin's'' Fred said smiling down at Naruto who's eyes when wide.

''Then that make you guys family!'' Naruto yelled.

''Really? You don't look like an Uzumaki!'' George said with a frown on his face.

''Oh that is because Naruto inhered his father's hair ''Kakashi said.

''Was his father a Yamanaka?'' Sirius asks standing next to Harry.

Kakashi shifted neverously with his feet '' Uh no one knows really who Naruto's father was we only knew that he had blond hair ''Kakashi said .

''Really? That story sound fishi but don't worry?! I will get the real truth out of your Hokage'' Draco said standing next to Severus who was looking at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke with narrowed eyes he asks;

''Are you a Kaguya?''

''Yes I am!'' Draco said with a smirk on his face.

''Why don't you guys stay and eat? I am about to kook for the whole town ''

Harry asks smiling at Kakashi.

''We wil thank you for the invitation'' Kakashi siad bowing to Harry.

''Can I help? '' Tazuna's daughter asks.

''Yes the more hand's we have the better''Harry said smiling.

Team 7 watch as the women of the Caravan prepared a huge feast for the whole country of wave but he could see what the Uzumaki's were trying to do,They were trying to buy the people of wave with there kindess and generosity and make sure the people of wave stay loyal to them.

It was an ingenius plan he took good look at the Kaguya girl he would bet all his Icha Icha paradise books that it was this girl who came up with this idea,He had to give it to her! Just in 1 day they ensured the loyalty of the people of wave to there clan.

'He whistled before he whisper;

'' They would be a deathly enemy if they manage to restore the mighty Uziogakure to his former glory''

He watch as the people of wave country enjoy the meal's they were getting even he had to admit that it give him a joyfull feeling seing the smiles on the faces of the people of wave country.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha;Meeting Gato,Battle of the bridge.

* * *

The people of wave was enjoying the meals prepared for them with a smile on their face but the happy atmosfere was destroyed by a booming voice .

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!''

''It's Gato ''Tazuna Whispered hiding behind the counter.

Harry's eyes narrowed with a sweet smile on his face he said;

''Welcome! what can I get you mister!''

'' Cut the crap bitch!'' Gato said sneering at Harry he narrowed his eyes at Harry ''I want you to explain to me what the hell is going on here! and what the hell are you doing on my lands!''

''I am sorry did I hear you wright? your land's?! '' Draco said sneering at Gato .

''Yes my land's the Damyo give me this land's'' Gato said smugly.

The people of wave gasp's they knew the Damyo was close to Gato but they never inmagine that he would do such a thing to them.

''So far I know this land's belong to the Uzumaki Clan only an Uzumaki can claim this land's that was a rule set by all the Damyo's in the Elemental Country's are you telling me that the Damyo broke that rule? If it's so than the Damyo broke the treaty and by breaking the treaty the Damyo is risking war !'' Draco said smirking at Gato whose eyes when wide.

''I didn't mean it like that!'' Gato said with a weak voice. ''Beside their are no Uzumaki's left so this land's are mine now!'' Gato said smirking.

''There is where you are wrong! you see I am from the Uzumaki Clan just like my 2 cousin's and we are here to reclaim what is our's so I suggest you start packing because you are not welcomed here!'' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

The people of wave started to chear they have been waiting for a long time for someone to put Gato in his place.

''How dare You! Do you know who I am!''

''Yes a coward and a scumbag who control this country with fear using bandit's to do your dirty work's'' Draco said sneering at the fat man in front of him.

''I suggest you leave now if you want to keep your head on your shoulder's you are starting to piss me off''! Harry said almost hissing.

''This is not over I will be back and when I do! you 2 missy's you will pay for your insolence'' Gato sneered before he turned around and walked away with his group of bandit's behind him while the people of off wave chear.

''That was awesome Onee-Chan!'' Naruto yelled.

''Thank you Naruto-Kun but I am afraid that I just manage to scare him off a little bit he will be back ''

''I agree you girls should be careful '' Tazuna's daughter said with a serious voice.

''Don't worry we know how to protect our self's but I am afraid we will need to close the caravan for a while just until thing's calm down a little bit'' Draco said.

''Yes it's a good idea'' Kakashi said. after that Team 7 and Tazuna and his daughter when back to Tazuna's house while Harry and the other's started to dismantled the 'stand's .

* * *

After a few days when by thing started to calm down but it all changed when an explotion rocked Harry's trailer. He and Draco when to investigate what they encounter shocked them to the core there in middle of the bridge was a huge battle going on from what Harry could see Kakashi was trapped while his student's where fighting trying to release him.

with out thinking twice Harry send Ice spikes through the Ice Dom that was holding Naruto and Sasuke prisoners.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way when they saw Ice Spikes breaking throught the Dom out of know-where .

''Impossible ''Haku whisper with wide eyes looking at the Ice Spikes with awe.

''Girl what the hell are you doing! are you trying to kill yourself!'' Naruto yelled at Haku thinking it was Haku who made those Ice Spikes.

''That wasn't me!'' Haku whispered with fearful voice after Haku said that his Ice Dom exploded in 1000 pieces.

Kakashi's eyes when wide when he saw the 2 girls on the bridge with out thinking twice he yelled ;

''Miss Haru get out of here! it's dangerous! ''

Harry smiled at Kakashi's concerned for him and Draco.

''Don't worry we know how to take care of our self's'''Draco said smirking.

''H,how did you broke my Ice Dom?'' Haku asks stottering.

'''Only a Yuki can stop another Yuki '' Harry said smiling at the dark hair boy in front of him that looked so much like himself.

Haku's eyes when wide he never thought that someone of his clan could have escape the purge.

''Yuki? I thought that you are an Uzumaki?!''Sasuke asks with narrowed eyes.

''I am a Yuki from my mother's side who also happened to have Uzumaki blood in her'' Harry answered.

''Let cut this chit chat short shall we! why don't you and your apprentice stop this pointless fight?!'' Draco said looking at zabusa '' We both know that the coward of Gato won't pay you what he promise you, he just waiting for you to finish the bridge builder so he can kill you afterward's ''

'' The girl is right I was going to kill you'' They heard a voice saying from behind them they all turned around coming face to face with Gato who was standing at the end of the bridge with a 100 tugs behind him.

''Gato you bastard!'' Zabusa yelled he turned looking at Kakashi who was trapped in his water jutsu saying;

'' how about a truce ? Until this is over''

'' Fine by me let me down will ya?!'' Kakashi said.

'' No problem'' Zabusa said smirking with a thud Kakashi fell on the ground.

''Don't waist you're time with Zabusa and the Ninja's just kill them all ! bring me those 2 girl's over there I will be having fun with them tonight!'' Gato said laughing.

The air around them suddenly turned cold making everyone around them shiver minus Harry and Draco without looking at Zabusa and Kakashi Harry said with a cold voice;

'' Do not interfere that fat bastard is mine! Draco stay put'' without looking back Harry apparated in front of Gato who jumped.

Harry's eyes where glowing like the killing curse smirking he whisper to Gato.

''I will enjoy killing you!'' without thinking twice he hissed a spell;

''Barathrum sub iussu dominus'' Harry's smirkwhen wider when he saw an 80 feet tall bone Dragon appeared out of know-where.

Meanwhile with Kakashi,Zabusa,Sasuke,Naruto, and Haku where all watching what was happening in front of them awe and fear in their eyes. Draco was the on who broke the silence.

''OH Merlin! Necromancer! she is using Necromancer spell's!'' Draco whispered with fear in his eyes.

''I knew it was bad idea leaving her alone in the manor's library'' Sirius said standing next to Severus who was looking at the end of the bridge with fearful eyes.

''You think! '' Fred yelled at Sirius '' those where dark art's book!'' at those word's both Kakashi and Zabusa's eyes when wide they both knew from experience what type of damage Dark spell's could cause.

Fred narrowed his eyes further at Sirius ''those books in your family library where the darkest of magic book's ever written! and you left her alone with them!'' at this exclamation now even Naruto,sasuke,Haku and Sakura's eyes when wide.

''let us hope she never turn her back on us! If she does then this world will be screwed!'' George said standing next to his brother glaring dagger's at Sirius. while both Kakashi and Zabusa where wondering how powerful Harry really was but they where broken out of their thought's by the screaming of the tugs who where being impaled by flying bone shard's. while Gato was shaking like a leaf.

Harry was laughing like a maniac with an maniatical look on his face Harry look down at the tugs who where trying to crawl away from him he cocked his head to the side with an innocent look on his face he asks ;

''Where do you guys think you're going?! I am not done with you guy's yet no,no I am not done'' smiling he silently hissed ''Haakon''

In an instant the sky was filled with flit's of lighting that came out of know-here after a few minutes the surviving tugs where electrocuted within 15 minuted the air was filled with the smell of burning flash and in the middle of it all stood Harry smilling like a maniac.

''Oh Kamisama!'' Kakashi said with wide eyes he knew the girl was powerful he felt it the moment he set his eyes on her but he never inmagine that she would be this powerful.

''We need to stop her! '' Draco yelled before he took of running with the twin's behind him.

'Haru! you need to stop!'' Draco yelled approaching Harry slowly.

''Don't worry Dragon I am all ready done I am just waiting for the villager's to come and get this coward'' Harry said kicking Gato who whispered in fear. as soon he finished saying that Inari appeared with the whole town in tow Harry smiled at him;

''He is all your's'' With that said Harry fainted the last thing he heard was Naruto's voice calling his name.

* * *

the spell's used in this chapter belongs to imperator atrum . spells and creatures. this spell's where used with the Author concend.

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
